Daughter of the Lady of Light
by AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: Just a short vignette, I meant to do it for Mothers Day, but it's a bit late. Celebrían is about the human equivalent of 12, attending a ball with her parents. (It's unknown where they would have lived then since it's never said when exactly Celebrían was born, so I can't say where they are, but it doesn't really matter. Lórien is fine, or you can imagine it in any Elven kingdom!)


Especially on nights like tonight, when there was to be a grand feast, this one celebrating the coming of Spring, there were always plenty of maids and servants who were capable of preparing the meal. But Galadriel had always liked cooking- a trait her daughter seemed to have inherited, and the two of them often took over part of making the meal. Tonight Galadriel and Celebrían were helping to prepare the deserts, and they had been in the kitchens all day.

Galadriel glanced over at Celebrían, who was frowning slightly at the massive display plate of fruit she was working on, trying to arrange it to look as perfect as she could. Galadriel smiled to herself and went over to look.

"It looks good to me, iell nin."

Celebrían looked up quickly and wrinkled her nose.

"I want it to be perfect."

"It will be." Galadriel laughed. "As are you."

"If you say so." Celebrían began putting on the finishing touches. It really was an elegant display, and sure to be tasty one- it was nearly impossible to not like elven grown fruit.

Galadriel smiled again, noticing again how quickly her daughter was growing up. Celebrían wasn't an elfling anymore, and she was growing into a beautiful young elf. She had started catching the attention of many elves in the palace, Galadriel knew.

"I do." Galadriel kissed the crown of her daughter's head. "Why don't you go get dressed, I can finish here."

"Alright, I'll be back down soon!" Celebrían said, and walked away in her usual energetic and springy, but elegant manner.

After a bit, Galadriel left and went upstairs. After changing into her own more formal gown, she went to her daughter's room and knocked softly.

"Celebrían?"

"Come in, Naneth!" Called Celebrían's voice.

Galadriel opened the door and laughed at the sight, instantly covering her mouth and feeling guilty for laughing at her daughter's distress. Dresses were strewn all over the bed and every surface. Celebrían stood in the middle looking frazzled, still not wearing anything but an underdress.

"Oh, illel nin. Let me help." Galadriel said, hiding her smile.

"I do not look good in anything." Celebrían sighted frustrated.

"On the contrary, I have never seen you wear anything you did not look beautiful in!" Galadriel told her.

"You have to say that." Celebrían grumbled, sinking down onto the bed among the discarded clothes.

"I am sure everyone else thinks so too, I would know." Galadriel answered, sitting next to her daughter and stroking her hair.

"Not compared to you." Celebrían protested quietly. "_You're _the Lady of Light. I am just your plain daughter."

"Oh Celebrían, that is not true." Galadriel said. "Many think that you are even more beautiful than I am."

"No they don't." Celebrían turned her head away.

"Alright. I know something that might help." Galadriel said suddenly, and walked away mysteriously without another word.

When she returned she was carrying a long thin bag, and she returned to her seat next to her daughter.

"Here." She said, handing the package to a confused Celebrían, who opened it doubtfully. Inside was a dress, intricately made, and of the most beautiful shade of greenish-blue Celebrían had ever seen.

"Naneth, it's beautiful…?" Celebrían said, open mouthed.

"It was mine. I wore it on my begetting day to celebrate my coming of age. I was saving it to give to you on your coming of age day, but I think it'll fit now, if you like it."

"Oh Naneth, I love it!" Celebrían threw her arms around her mother.

"Go on then, try it on." Galadriel laughed gently.

Celebrían carefully slipped into the soft and cool fabric of the dress, and Galadriel stood to help her fasten it in the back.

Celebrían stood in front of the mirror and smiled, surprised.

"I look like you." She told her mother.

"No, you look like _you._" Galadriel said.

Celebrían twirled and felt the way the dress's cool fabric moved with her, it did fit nearly perfectly.

Her eyes sparkled, and she felt like they did give of a sort of light, she looked the part of the daughter of the Lady of Light.

"I do feel beautiful. Thank you, Naneth!" She threw her arms around her mother, who laughingly embraced her.

"You are welcome, iell nin." She said softly. "Besides, you know it is internal beauty that counts most, of course."

"Yes, I know." Celebrían nodded. "But the other kind doesn't hurt at feasts." She twirled again as Galadriel laughed and then held her still to brush her hair.

"Especially when there are handsome elves who are going to be there." Her eyes twinkled.

"Naneth!" Celebrían laughed.

"Come on, I am sure there is someone, am I wrong?" Galadriel asked, finishing Celebrían's hair with a white ribbon.

"You never are." Celebrían rolled her eyes. "But I will not tell you who! Yet, anyway."

"Alright." Galadriel agreed, and they heard a knock on Celebrían's chamber door.

"Come in!" Galadriel called, and Celeborn appeared, himself dressed in his best robes. Galadriel gave him a pointed look, and he gasped, his eyes lighting on his daughter.

"Celebrían! I mean, My Lady." He bowed very formally. "You look dazzling! I have never looked upon a more fair elf in all my life!"

"You only say that because Naneth told you to!" Celebrían giggled, allowing her father to kiss her hand.

"I said no such thing!" Galadriel told her very seriously. "Come, let us go. It would not do to deprive the guests of the Lady Celebrían's presence any longer.

Celebrían took her mother's arm and followed her parents downstairs. She didn't need any magical mirror powers that her mother might have to see the future, she knew already that tonight would promise to be a fantastic night.


End file.
